Recuerdos
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: [Mundo alterno] Two- shot... Amu perdió la memoria tras un accidente... y ahora, gracias a la llegada de tres alumnos nuevos, no puede evitar sentir que los conoce de algún lado.. ¿Pero donde?...Lo siento por el mal de Resumen. Pero por favor, denle una oportunidad ... Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. AmuxIkuto.
1. Chapter 1

_Kiaaa…

_ ¡Tonta! …Por que no tuviste mas cuidado…

_ Lo-lo ciento… fue mi culpa…

_Claro que fue tu culpa… eres muy torpe… tienes suerte de ser tan liviana, sino costaría trabajo cargarte…

_ Ju…

_Oye de que te ríes… si es por tu culpa que estamos así… ¡NIÑA TONTA!

_ Es que estoy muy feliz, ya que siempre me estas ayudando… ¡GRACIAS!

_ me lo confirmaste realmente eres una completa TONTA…

_¡HAAA!…

_ ¿Que pasa?

_ tienes una herida en el rostro

_ ¡¿QUEEE….?! Solo era eso, si es solo un pequeño rasp…

_ [Beso en la mejilla]

_Pe-pe-pero que crees que haces (tartamudea) (sonrojo)

_Ju… mi mama siempre dice que la mejor cura para un golpe es un beso… además… también me dijo que se le da un beso… a la persona a la cual te gusta…. Y sabes a mi tu me gustas muuucho… pero muchomuchomucho…

_ ¿Pe-pero que cosas dices?... me-me corrijo no eres Tonta… eres una completa CABEZA GUECA…

_ Pero es verdad…para mi eres la persona mas importante y la que maaaas quiero en este mundo…después de todo tu eres…

**Ese fue el único recuerdo que me quedo y una dulce canción… después de despertar en el hospital... **

_Mi nombre es Amu y hoy empiezo con lo que será mi primer día como estudiante de secundaria. Soy una chica normal, aunque puedo decir que no tanto puesto que yo soy muy tímida y me cuesta relacionarme con las personas, y creo que también puede contar el simple hecho que yo… no tengo memoria… Ja… (Sonrisa leve)…así es por alguna razón todos mis recuerdos de la infancia hasta los 7 años fueron borraros… a partir de ahí mis únicos recuerdos como dije antes son de cuando desperté en la camilla de un hospital y los de esa hermosa y dulce tarde de verano pero que extrañamente nunca pude recordar el rostro de aquel niño, el cual para mí fue… **mi primer amor**…

_fui criada por dos personas muy amables los cuales identificaba como abuela y abuelo, aunque ellos no eran mis verdaderos abuelos, me adoptaron y me trataron como si fuera su verdadera nieta… yo nunca lo negué y como era muy pequeña tampoco hice preguntas, pero… años después al darme cuenta de mi falta de recuerdos trate de obligarme a mi misma a recordar y a causa de ello, muchos y terribles dolores de cabeza empezaron a venir… al final mis abuelos al verme así no tuvieron mas alternativa de contarme la verdad… que original mente yo vivía con mis padres pero tras un terrible accidente ellos murieron y que la única sobreviviente fui Yo… y que acusa de ello, se cree por lo dicho por los doctores, el cual pudo ser por un trauma o fuerte golpe… aunque lo que lo ocasiono realmente no me importa mucho… en Fin, todos mis recuerdos avían sido borrados… tras un tiempo deje de intentar recordar y nunca volví a preguntar sobre ello… y ¡claro! Yo tenía mis dudas y muchas preguntas, pero… por alguna… razón… tuve miedo de saber más… Actual mente mis abuelos ya están muertos cada uno murió muy cerca de otro, las causas fueron naturales…

_ Haa… pero que cosas pienso, debería estar feliz… ya que… un nuevo año escolar ha comenzado. Además me reconforta el pensar, que al igual que todos los años antiguas amistades se reúnen por fin, después de un largo tiempo de descanso…

Al llegar al colegio muchas caras conocidas me saludan con cariño, lo que me hacía muy feliz, después de estar un rato con ellos y de habla varias curiosidades como sobre quienes se habían ido del colegio o adonde habían viajado mis amigos, aunque yo realmente no hice más que observar con mirar serio y asentir o negar en silencio a algunas veces a lo que me preguntaban , después me apure para irme a acomodar mis cosas antes de la reunión de bienvenida a este nuevo año escolar, después de terminar decidí dirigirme inmediatamente hacia la bienvenida, pero… casi tan rápido como un parpadear un terrible escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento ni yo misma pude explicarme la manera en que se sintió y el por qué lo avía sentido pero sin querer perder tiempo decidí seguir y dirigirme lo más rápido posible al lugar a reunir.

Por suerte conseguí llegar a tiempo, acababa de comenzar así que me apure y me senté rápidamente. A terminar nos mandaron a todos los alumnos a nuestros respectivos salones en orden. Al llegar al aula solo se podía escuchar hablar sobre un extraño rumor del que habían llegado este año muchos estudian nuevos, pero de lo que resaltaban en ese rumor era que habían tres alumnos los cuales resaltaban por su apariencia y no solo eso sino que de ellos también se había escuchado que los tres estudiantes habían pasado el examen de ingreso con honores, algo que se supo gracias a unos de los alumnos que se encontraba en la sala de profesores mientras estos hablaban de ellos y por lo que se sabía era muy difícil de conseguir en nuestro colegio, mientras el rumor se esparcía cada vez mas y mas, de cómo serian y en que salón estarían asignados, eran preguntas que todos se hacían, pero cual sería la sorpresa de todos cuando el profesor entro y dijo:

__estos son sus nuevos compañeros de aula, por favor pasen…_

Después de las palabras del profesor, entro el primer alumno. Una linda chica entro al aula de clases y separo al frente del salón, era una chica un poco alta, de cabellera larga de un bonito color dorado, y unos hermosos y exóticos ojos color violeta, y tenia en si un cierto aire sexi que la hacían muy atrayente; todo el mundo se quedo perplejo después de ver tal belleza por lo que nadie pudo dejar de mirarla. En ese momento el profesor hace un ruido de cómo aclararse la garganta y continúa pidiéndole a la chica que por favor se presente, en ese instante ella sonríe y dice:

__ Mucho gusto; mi nombre es Utau Tsukiyomi Por favor cuiden de mí._ Sonó como una persona madura, pero al terminar de presentarse lo hizo con una alegre pero de alguna forma sexi sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento el profesor vuelve a interrumpir y pide que el siguiente pase, en ese momento otra y linda chica aparece, pero esta es un poco distinta, no es tan alta como Utau, sus rasgos son más finos, de cabellera larga un color purpura, y sus hermosos ojos de un color ámbar resplandeciente que cautivaban; de la misma manera todos quedaron sorprendidos por su hermosura. En ese momento ella sonríe y con una leve reverencia dice:

_ _Mucho gusto en conocerlos; mi nombre es: Nadeshiko Tsukiyomi… por favor cuiden de mí. _ Aun con las pocas frases que ella dijo pude con solo eso, darme cuenta que lo hizo de una forma muy amable y educada que la hacía verse, también algo madura, pero mucho más que su hermana y de otra forma, a mi parecer.

Al terminar su presentación, el profesor pide que pase último alumno, inmediatamente tras las palabras del profesor este entra, pero cuál sería la sorpresa y la reacción de todas mis compañeras cuando este entra. Era un chico, y cualquiera podía darse cuenta del increíble físico que tenia, era alto, también de rasgos finos, de cabello un poco largo, liso, pero de un color extraño aunque hermoso ya que era azulino marino brillante, que con el sol, solo se realzaba su brillo; sus ojos eran de un tono igual al que tomaba su cabello, pero al mirarlos pude notar que no tenían brillo eran fríos y tristes. Pero mientras lo miraba en un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en ese pequeño instante pude sentir que el tiempo alrededor de nosotros se congelara y de que no hubiera nadie aparte de nosotros, seguido por un horrendo escalofrió justamente igual al que había sentido anterior mente.

Pero… ese instante fue interrumpido cuando el profesor intervino con otros de sus extraños ruidos y prosiguió pidiéndole a el que se presentara. Y entonces el chico comenzó y dijo:

__Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es: Tsukiyom Ikuto._ Y… eso fue todo lo que dijo, aunque todos se que quedaron sorprendidos por su brevedad, más bien Yo me sorprendí por otra cosa, que aunque no sé si alguien más lo noto, pero Yo solo pude sentir la frialdad e antipatía en como dijo esas palabras.

Después de que el ultimo alumno de la clase se presento, el profesor se tomo su tiempo para escoger los puestos de cada uno y al terminar nos comenzó con un breve resumen de todo lo que veríamos en este primer corte y luego nos hablo de los eventos principales que tendríamos en todo el año y los más próximos. Pero mientras todos mis compañeros se encontraban emocionados y alborotados por este nuevo año escolar y claro también por estos nuevos e intrigantes compañeros, muchos de los chicos no perdieron el tiempo para hablar con _Utau y Nadeshiko_; algunas de las chicas, las más extrovertidas trataron de acercarse al misterioso _Ikuto, _pero él las ignoro completamente…_Después, en toda la clase yo no pude evitar sentir que alguien me miraba… aunque para mí eso no es una novedad…

A la hora del receso algunas de mis amigas se me acercaron confirmándome mis sospechas al decirme que habían notado que tanto _Ikuyo, Utau_ y _Nadeshiko_ no pararon de mirarme en lo que restaba de la clase. Tras lo oído por mis compañeras no pude dejar de pensar en eso, por ello trate de desviar esos pensamientos encontrando un agradable lugar para desayunar, así que me quede bajo la sombra de un hermoso roble detrás del colegio, pero apenas trate de probar un bocado de mi comida, alguien me llamo por mi nombre; mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a Utau y _Nadeshiko_ corriendo a mi dirección, al verlas no pude evitar quedar perpleja por eso, pero esa perplejidad quedo interrumpida con un gran asombro cuando _Utau _invade completamente mi espacio personal al darme un tremendo abrazo y haciéndome caer hacia atrás junto con ella…

_ ¡Disculpa!.. Jajaja… me deje llevar por la emoción. Dice Utau _ Pero si tú siempre te dejas llevar por la emoción. Dice _Nadeshiko_ … Utau se levanta rápido y retomando su postura "sexi, inmediatamente le replica a su hermana _Nadeshiko_, mientras yo continuaba aun confundida en el suelo, sin tener ni la mínima idea de lo que sucedía, y por ello con un intento de poder recuperar la compostura interviene con una débil y breve pregunta: ¿Esto? En ese instante Uatu y _Nadeshiko_ me miran al mismo tiempo y al ver mi cara de confundida, terminan rompiendo a carcajadas. Después de un leve intento de parar de reír _Nadeshiko_ me dirige la palabra y me pregunta si les permito acompañarme a comer… yo estando al tanto de que ya no podía confundirme mas, les permití acompañarme a comer. Inmediatamente ambas se sientan y sacan lo que parecía ser su desayuno, y con un ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! Empezaron a comer, así y nada más. No se puede evitar no quedar sorprendida al ver su elegante forma de comer, pero igual proseguí a comer, al rato Utau interviene y dice: _ **ya…** **veo que aun comes de esa manera… **Tras dicho eso no supe cómo reaccionar: _ ¿A… que te refieres con ``**aun** ´´?… En ese momento más que llamarme la atención el hecho que notara mi tan particular forma de comer lento y despacio y a pequeños mordiscos, mas me extraño esa palabra "aun" en la oración. En ese momento tanto Utau como _Nadeshiko_ se pusieron serias, y _Nadeshiko_ dijo: _ Así que es verdad… Amu tú… realmente no nos reconoces… ¿verdad? _ ¿Qué… a… acaso ya nos conocíamos? No pude evitar preguntar extrañada. Ni _Nadeshiko_ ni Utau consiguen ocultar su decepción y al mismo tiempo tristeza, en ese instante las dos se levantan, y yo inmediata e instintivamente hago lo posible por detenerlas y preguntando: ¿Nos conocíamos no es así?, ¿de cuando era una niña, no es así?, Si es así por favor díganmelo… ¿Por favor díganme que clase de conexión teníamos?, Por…favor digan…me… después de decir eso mientras las buscaba en mis escasos recuerdos, un horrendo dolor se apodero de mi cabeza y tras estas ultimas palabras solo pude admirar la cara de sorpresa de las chicas mientras yo caía al suelo inconsciente.

Más tarde conseguí despertar en la enfermería, y al instante una persona me abraza fuerte mente y gritando: _me alegra que estés bien… tras esas palabras me fije y conseguí ver el rostro de_ Nadeshiko_ repleto por las lágrimas, y a Utau a la distancia aguantando las ganas de llorar. Por ello pude percatarme de que yo realmente era alguien importante para ellas, sino no estarían con tal preocupación reflejada en sus rostros. Al ver esto, de lo que sí puedo estar segura es de que realmente ya nos conocíamos. _Gracias por haberse preocupado por mí… siento… no estoy segura de poder recordar realmente quienes son… y por eso realmente lo siento… enserio…. Ya que no puedo evitar pensar que esas lágrimas que son derramadas… son realmente causadas por mi... Y aun cuando yo no las recuerdo. Después de decir eso Utau cogió de mi mano y junto _Nadeshiko_ tomándomelas también con una sonrisa dijeron: _ No seas tonta… no te disculpes… No es tu culpa el no poder recordarnos. Dice Utau _ Exacto… no es culpa tu ya… Para nosotras el simple hecho de saber que estas bien y de estar por fin contigo en este momento es suficiente…. dice _Nadeshiko_ mientras sonríe levemente y una lagrima se le escapa, resbalando por su mejilla.

Ese día regrese a casa después de descansar en la enfermería, pedí un permiso y me disculpe con el profesor por la ausencia aunque ambas, Utau y _Nadeshiko_ ya se lo habían explicado y de que el me decía que no había necesidad de disculparse (aun que yo no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que el profesor me dijo luego de eso, porque estaba tan sorprendida de que no estuviera tan alterada como debía de estarlo). Al llegar a casa me acosté inmediatamente y trate de meditar un poco (claro después de un día tan largo, agotador, y extraño como este); _ ¿por qué?, ¿En verdad ellas son parte de mi pasado?... si es así… ¿será que ellas me podrán ayudar a recordar?, fue en lo único que me pude preguntar y que pude pensar esa noche.

Han pasado unos días desde ese extraño suceso, actualmente desayuno todos los días con Utau y _Nadeshiko_, lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos mis compañeros, al verme todos los días con ellas.

También fue una sorpresa para todos mis compañeros, cuando se percataron de que, sin importar donde y cuando, solo se escuchaba hablar de ese trió tan sorprendente que ahora iba a nuestra clase, y de que sorpresivamente que de quien más se hablaba y se oía escuchar era de _Ikuto_. Y no solo eso, sino que, apenas se hacen presencia en el pasillo, siempre parecía que estaba pasando una celebridad, todos se apartan para darles el paso mientras los miran detenida mente y se susurran. Y aun después de que este sorprendente trió se sienta en sus respectivos puestos aun habían algunos alumnos de otras clases que se quedaban, asomados por la puerta o ventanas del salón de clase, para seguir observándolos.

Bueno, como todos estos días, después de a haberse calmado la contusión y de que todos se fueran a su respectivas clases, los alumnos de nuestra clase al comenzar se nos informo de que el primer festival del colegio se acercaba y que había que decidir que haríamos. Después de una ruda y reñida batalla para escoger que es lo que haríamos las chicas vencieron con la nominación de una obra, aunque yo no estuve del tanto de acuerdo, después de todo como había dicho soy una persona muy tímida aunque tratara de ocultarlo con mi actitud relajada.

La obra fue una composición de una de mis compañeras, creada tras la combinación de las típicas historias, como: "Blanca nieves" , "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", y un poco de "La bella y la vestía": trataba de que la joven dama y su cruel madrastra; la madrastra aún cuando fue muy dulce al casarse con el padre de la joven, esta tras el fallecimiento de su esposo pocos años después por una enfermedad, la madrastra cambio totalmente de una amable y buena mujer a una cruel y despiadada, la cual se encargo de convertir aquellos hermosos y tranquilos días en un agonizadle sufrimiento para la dama. El padre siendo un hombre de distinción, tenía una enorme y hermosa mansión, la cual como todas las mansiones de la época tenían un horrible y escuro calabozo, en el cual la joven dama era encerrada todas las noche, siendo ese horrendo lugar su nueva recamara y el único lugar en el cual ella sentía un poco de paz, era en esa inmensa soledad. Pero un día la joven dama observo algo en el horizonte, si… era el conejo, ella sorprendida e intrigada de una manera que parecía magia inmediatamente sin dudar fue tras el, y el proceso cayendo en un enorme holló el cual la llevo a un "extraño" y "loco" mundo. En ese lugar suceden muchas cosas mágicas y sorprendentes, con un poco de humor, también es el lugar en donde ella conoce a un joven, pero este joven era especial pues no tenia rostro, por lo cual todos los habitantes del bosque le huían al verlo llegar y que por ello el se encontraba solo, ella tras conocerlo por una extraña razón no se asusta ni teme de él sino que se compadece, siendo así la primera vez que el joven conoce a una chica como esa, no sabe como tomarlo, ya que siempre había estado solo, por lo que se empezó a comportar de manera muy fría con ella, pero esto no evito que pasaran a convertirse en amigos, y de este mismo en un dulce amor, ya que cuando mas pasaban el tiempo juntos, mas se podía apreciar el carácter de cada uno de ellos, el joven le conto que la causa de no tener este rostro fue porque, el era el príncipe heredero a la corona de su mundo, pero al omento de su coronación, la bruja apareció adueñándose de todo, convirtió a todos en el castillo en varias y distintas criaturas y al príncipe no se sabe exactamente razón, solo le quito su rostro... La joven tras escuchar sus historias taímen le conto las suyas, tras esos ellos pudieron sentirse mas cercanos. Pero esto no duro mucho, ya que nada es perfecto, siendo así que la malvada bruja quien fue la que le quito el rostro al joven, pudo darse cuenta del amor que avía en ellos, y por eso decidió separarlos, de manera que mando a la joven a su mundo original, siendo así que sus últimas palabras entre ellos fuero una promesa, de que sin importar que… se volverían a ver. Tras varios años la joven dama avía vuelto al cruel mandado de su madrastra. Pero un día mientras lavaba la ropa en el patio, detrás de ella alguien apareció, si eral el joven de aquel maravilloso mundo, pero estaba diferente, puesto que ahora poseía un hermoso rostro, y de que ahora el era el príncipe de ese mundo como merecía y que el había ido en busca de ella como se lo había prometido, ella sin poder creerlo rompe en lagrimas y el joven de manera atrevida y con una picara sonrisa la hala y le da un apasionado beso "para calmarla", demostrando así que el había vuelto y mas que nada, su manera atrevida de ser y el amor que el sentía por ella. Al final el príncipe se la lleva con el habiendo dejado a la cruel madrastra tras las rejas arrestada por todos los maltratos y adversidades que ella había cometido. FIN.

Tras escucharla, claro que a todos nos pareció que era buena, y tras un buen tiempo de pensar la escogimos perqué no hubieron mas proposiciones, luego pensamos en como la haríamos, los materiales que utilizaríamos, contando los vestuarios y escenarios. Pero cando ya aviamos terminado de decidir todo nos dimos cuenta de que se nos olvido algo importante, y eso era; los personajes. Se decido que fuera al azar, para que fuera justo, se escribieron en trozos de papeles los personajes de la historia y en orden cada quien se iba parando en busca de su papel. Pues cual sería mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que por mala serte de la vida que me ha de tocar el personaje principal… claro, hice lo posible para cambiar el papel con unas de mis compañeras el profesor se dio cuenta y lo evito diciendo que no se podían cambiar. Después de una larga lucha para hacer razonar al profesor con el poco de convencimiento y débil voz que tengo cuando me pongo nerviosa, al final termine rindiéndome y aceptando el papel protagónico.

Pero… Yo en verdad nunca llegue a imaginar que la persona quien sería el segundo protagónico llegaría a ser…

_¡Eee… no puede ser… A _Ikuto_ES EL **PRINCIPE**…!

_¿Eee… de verdad?... No es justo…

[Compañeras de clase alborotadas]

_Pero eso no significa… que tanto Amu como Ikuto tendrán que…

…**BESARSE**…

[Dicen todos al mismo tiempo mientras miran a ambos con cara de asombro y celos (específicamente las chicas)]

_ No puede ser…

_de saberlo le hubiera aceptado cambiar papeles

_Yo también… T-T

Después de un largo rato de alboroto burlas con respecto al tema. En la hora del receso yo me encontraba sentada junto a_ Nadeshiko_ y Utau, pensando que al fin podría librarme de tal vergonzoso tema cuando…

_ ¿Así que?… te vas a besar con Ikuto… Dice _Nadeshiko_

_Pfuss… [Escupe jugo por la boca]… pe-pero que dices ahora tan de repente… dice Amu ahora sonrojada.

Eee… ¿pero es que acaso no es verdad?... Dice _Nadeshiko_ de manera sarcástica

_Un momento… es que yo no… yo no puedo be-be-besar como si nada a alguien que no me gusta y que es mi compañero… menos si yo no-no lo **conozco**…

_Pero… ¿a qué viene esa reacción?, no me digas que… tu… ¿aun no has dado tu… primer…beso…?

_ Di- dije que no lo siguieras mencionando… Dice Amu cruzándose de brazos como queriendo ignorarlas pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_ Eee… no puede ser… tu de verdad no has… Ha… jajaja… ¡¿De verdad?!... no me lo puedo creer… Dice Utau muerta de la risa

_ Eee no te rías… a demás… ¡¿que importan esas cosas?!… Exigió saber Amu con una cara completamente roja

_ ¿Pero?... jajaja…

_Oye Elim no te rías, es descortés… además… ¿no crees que eso es muestra de su inocencia?... Pronuncia _Nadeshiko_ tratando con su mano disimilar sus ganas de reír también

_ ¿Pero eso no está bien?… Pregunta de repente muy seria Utau… Después de todo… no debe ser ningún problema ya que tú lo conoces muy bi… [Se interrumpe]

_ ¿Hum?… a que te refieres… ¿qué quieres decir… con que… lo conozco…?...

_ E… entonces yo…

**Rinck… rinck [sonido de la campana]**

_ Haa… la campana de-deberíamos irnos ¿verdad Elim?_ si tienes razón o se nos ara tarde para la clase… jajaja… Ambas con una visible desesperación por escapar de esa conversación, gritan eso mientras salen a paso apresurado.

_ Mientras Amu que se había quedándose sentada observándolas irse, medito un poco… _ Bueno es una probabilidad que lo conozca puesto que es su hermano pero… ¿Es enserio?…

[Más tarde al terminar el tercer periodo de clases]

_ Haa [bostezo]… al final no pude preguntarles sobre eso… y cada vez que trataba de acercármeles, para preguntarles… ellas… [Recordando]_ "…Haa… Ángela lo siento tengo algo que hacer… Eee… mira el profesor me llama así que… Looo cieeennntooo [grito largo mientras se aleja corriendo…" _ Realmente hay algo que me están ocultando… mejor voy a tomar un poco de aire en la azotea hasta que suene el timbre.

_ Haa que agradable briza… menciona mientras acomoda algunos mechones de su particular cabello color rosa. Ella se iba a acomdar mejor asta que sintió algo… Huu [encuentra algo en el bolcillo]… ¿esto es?...

Por otra parte alguien descansaba, por no decir dormía en la parte superior de la azotea. Pero este se despierta un tanto irritado por algunos ruidos _ ¿Hunn?

_ Haru ni saku hana… Natsu hirogaru sora yo… kokoro no naka ni… kizamarate kirameku… hasa ni furu ame… mado wo tozasu hi ni mo… mune ni afureru… hikari wa kumo no ue_ ¿no pude ser esta canción… es?_ watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobigoe yo… hohoemu you ni utau you ni… hibiku kazeno oto… yorokobi kanashimi… súbete idaite aruiteru… watashi no te to kimi no te wo… tsuyoku tsunagu mono…

_ ¿Tu?… Se escucho la pregunta, mientras este bajaba del lugar de un solo salto, cayendo con sus rodillas un tanto flexionadas.

_ ¡Kiaa…!… Grito Amu sorprendida, pero más cuando vio quien era… ¿¡Ikuto!?... extrañada le llamo, pero al recordar lo que hacía asta ase unos minutos, se sonrojo y un tanto alterada levanto la voz señalándolo con su dedo…. ¿Tú estabas escu…?

_ ¿Cómo es que la recuerdas?... Pregunto este interrumpiéndola, al parecer un tanto alterado. Acercándose a ella a paso fuerte y apresurado

_¿Hum …?... Exclamo está confundida

_ ¡LA CANCION!, ¿COMO LA RECUEDRDAS?... Este sin medirlo, la toma de la mano con mucha fuerza y le fija su mirada con intensidad.

_!Kiaa…!... Grito esta más por el asombro de su acción que por el dolor.

_ Ikuto se da cuenta… con pupilas achicadas por el asombro de su por…. Entonces la suelta con rapidez y se aleja un poco.

_ Esto… La canción… Tú… ¿la conoces?... pregunto esta en particular curiosa y algo sorprendida de que así fuese. Nunca pensó que esa canción seria reconocida por alguien. Después de todo paso años tratando de averiguar qué tipo de canción era, pero a todo quien le preguntase le contestaban que no lo sabían…

Este se aleja más de ella… _ Lo siento… solo ignora lo que dije…. Susurro con un tono que fue escalofriante mente frio.

_ ¡NOOO!.. ESPERA… Grito esta, quería averiguar que tato sabia ese sujeto de ella, porque era obvio que su situación era igual que la de sus hermanas, aun cuando estas aun no hayan dicho nada. Pero algo la detuvo, un dolor pulsante _ Por favor es-pe… trato de continuar, pero solo sintió como su vista se nublaba y empezaba a caer suelo, inconsciente.

_ Hee…Ikuto escucha un ruido sordo, por lo que se gira, al hacerlo se sorprende de ver lo ocurrido… _ ¡A-Amu!... grita mientras se dirige rápidamente asía ella.

[Mas tarde]

Eee… la enfermería… ¿por que?… ha… pronuncio esta hasta que recordó lo ocurrido anteriormente… _ Es cierto… yo estaba en la azotea con… Trato de recordar mas mientras se enderezaba, pero un dolor pulsante se lo impidió_ Hia…

_ **¡TONTA!**... no te muevas… Aparece Ikuo a un lado de ella, quien con la mano la empuja para obligarla a arregostare… _ Por Dios… que imprudente eres… no has cambiado nada sigues tan tonta como siempre… parece que lo tonto no se quita ni aunque crezcas… Dijo este mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina, pero junto a sus ojos que tenían cierto brillo, le dieron una expresión melancólica…

_ ¿Esto?... Pronuncio Amu un tanto colorada, pero alegre. Era la primera vesque veía a Ikuto sonreír… de alguna manera le hacía feliz…

_ ¿Tu… de que te ríes? (Dice de manera fría)

_ ¿Um?… es que… es… la primera vez que te veo sonreír… después de todo el tiempo que llevas con nosotros… y… ya que siempre estás muy cerio… pero ahora me siento aliviada de verte sonreír… aunque… solo allá sido un poco… Ju… Dijo eta sin pensar expresando lo que sentía mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa… Pero cuando se dio cuenta y trato de volver a su porte serio, ya era tarde.

_Ikuto la observaba con una expresión de sorpresa. Pero luego vuelve a dar una ladina pero esta vez maliciosa sonrisa.

_ U-Um… oye si continuas así no voy a hacerme responsable por lo que suceda… Menciono mientras se acerca suave y lentamente, tomando con su mano el mentón de ella… ¿sabes?… tu camisa… esta… desabotonada le susurra este en el oído

_Amu bajando la vista se cerciora de que eso es cierto… Y subiéndose los colores… _ ¡Kiaaa!... Grito esta mientras se cubre con las sabanas.

_Pfuss… Jajaja… que reacción ese esa… honestamente que inocente eres… Jajaja… Dice Ikuto

[_ **Tonta **de que te ríes_ es que Ikuto sonrió… y sabes… cuando tu estas triste… yo me pongo muy triste… pero… su tu estas feliz… yo también me siento muy feliz…]_ [imagen de pasado]

_Esta chica… realmente no ha cambiado… Reflexiona Ikuto en sus pensamientos… _ Y sobre lo anterior… dices cosas un tanto raras ¿no es así?… Yo siempre estoy sonriendo... Dijo casi burlón.

_ ¡Te equivocas!... tu nunca has sonreído de verdad… bueno no aquí… Se corrigió esta.

_ ¿A qué te refieres tu con eso?... Pregunto un tanto confundido.

_ Porque… tu… siempre sonríes con una expresión muy fría y dolorosa… Menciona, mientras que, inconscientemente le ofrece una mirada triste.

_ ¡¿Por qué Esta chica?!… **incluso ahora**… es capas de ver a través de mi… y entenderme… Piensa este un tanto cohibido, recordando que desde siempre había sido así… Pero…

_ No sabes de qué hablas… menciono con expresión fría, por último antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando a una Amu muy confundida.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien hagamos una retoma desde el inicio de la escena… Amu por favor trata de expresarte más relajada mente… ¿de acuerdo?_ A ¡Si¡… Ok, desde el inicio… y Acción…

"Por- por favor… se-seria tan amable… de mo-mostrarme… el camino-no". Hablaba esta con voz casi robotizada por los nervios. _ Haa… suspiro derrotada y decepcionada la directora... _ Bien Corten… tómense un descanso… ahorita seguimos.

_ ¡Amu!… le llaman y al girarse ve a_ Nadeshiko_ haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara. Esta así lo hiso y camino asía ella…

_ Amu… relájate… Le menciono apenas estuvo con ella…

_ Pero… _Nadeshiko_ es que yo no sirvo para esto, menciono mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_ Haa… no seas tonta es solo una obra… **obra**… ¿Si?… así que no te preocupes…

_ Pero… pero… pero y si lo arruino o termino dañando la obra entera o la pongo en ridículo… y…

_ ¡Que estupideces dices!… lo único ridículo es tu forma de pensar… Haaa… mira… tengo una idea… cuando actúes solo imagina que no ahí nadie a tu alrededor... Que tú eres la única que se encuentra en este lugar exceptuando a quienes salen en ese momento a escena contigo… Y cuando lo consigas... ya que te has aprendido todo el guion y eres muy buena interpretando… solo tienes que imaginar que tu eres ese personaje realmente y siéntete igual como tu crees que este se sentiría en cierta ocasión… me entiendes ¿no?

_ A ¡Si¡…. Respondió no tan segura

_ Bien mira por ahora tu descansa y piensa mientras nosotros practicaos las otras escenas… Ok?

_ Bien Ikuto prepárate… te toca… Así que… desde el inicio ACCION…

[Actuación muy realista]…_[silencio]_ Ikuto eso fue… divago la directora buscando la palabra perfecta para describirlo, eso era… _ ¡Perfecto!... si eso era… En ese momento todos los compañeros se la dieron por aplaudir y felicitar emocionados… increíble… si es sorprendente... alagaban todos… _ Ey… viste que actuación… aunque fuero unas breves líneas fue increíble… si nunca imagine que Ikuto podía actuar así… Si, si tienes razón ni yo… después de todo el siempre es tan frio…. Si es realmente perfecto, porque miren: es muy inteligente y buen atleta… contando que es increíblemente guapo… y no solo eso en verdad que se vio increíble esa actuación ¿no es así?.. Seguían cotilleando las demás chicas, mientras _Nadeshiko_ se giro a ver a la persona que tenia a un lado…

_Me pregunto si no será un problema para ti… Amu… Dijo Uta que apareció de repente

_ E ¿Por qué?... Le pregunta sin comprender

_ Bueno porque me preguntaba si podrías actuar con él en toda la obra… Es decir eso fue solo ahorita… pero cuando… el tenga que actuar contigo en esas escenas tan románticas… el usara el mismo realismo... sin dejar de mencionar que también en el **B-E-S-O…** ¿no te parece Amu?... volvió a mirarla nuevamente, pero solo había un espacio vacío a su lado… _ ¡HE… Amu a donde te fuiste!... Esta la ignora y sigue su camino…. _ Como te atreves a ignorarme… Hey…Tu… Refunfuño Utau un tanto molesta, mientras que _Nadeshiko _reía divertida

[En la azotea]

_ [sabes el usara el mismo realismo… sin dejar de mencionar que también en el beso…]_ Haa… ¿desde cuando me volví así?… preocupándome por esas cosas… se cuestiono mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano… _ Además…aunque ágamos todo lo que dice el guion y aunque nos be- besemos… dijo sonrojándose… _ Eso no cambiara el hecho de que esto es una obra... Solo es una actuación… y nada más… Dijo auto convenciéndose levantando la cabeza y haciendo expresión de auto confianza, pero tras unos minutos… _Pero… de igual forma… ¡No puedo besarle!... grito de ultimo dejándose caer derrotada.

A partir de ahí los días fueron pasando y el día de la presentación cada vez se encontraba muy cerca… Hasta el momento que solo quedaban dos días. Todos se encuentran muy ocupados, tratando de terminar los toques finales para la obra… Estamos trabajando mucho, pero también divirtiéndonos. El profesor nos dijo que se nos dará un día libre para prepararnos mental mete, y relajarnos para el día de la actuación, inmediatamente muchos se emocionaron, casi que todos en el salón empezaron organizar sus salidas en grupo. Yo termine quedando de acuerdo con Utau y _Nadeshiko_ para salir al parque de diversiones. Al llegar a mi casa me pase todo el día emocionada con la espera del mañana. Me acosté temprano, para que así el mañana llegara más rápido. Desperté temprano así podre preparar la comida a tiempo, espero que les guste, pero por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de tener que cocinar algo extra. Y así al terminar me dirigí al lugar de encuentro, pero al llegar nunca me imagine que esto pasaría…

_ ¿He… esto? [Confundida]

_ Ju… parece que Amu aun no consigue entenderlo… ¿ No _Nadeshiko_?

_ Pero por supuesto… después de todo, invitamos a Ikuto sin decírselo…

_ JA… tienes razón… por ahora solo disfrutemos… Menciono Utau emocionada.

_Wou… mira que montaña rusa tan grande… hey pero miren esos juegos… y esa rueda de la fortuna... Que grande... Hei…hei vamos a ese… ¡Vamos a montarnos!... Parlotea Utau como una niña pequeña… Aunque ella tratara de verse madura, pero en su interior, era más como la hermana pequeña.

_ Jajaja… Utau parece muy emocionada… ¿verdad?... esta tan feliz… ¿No es verdad Ikuto?... Trataba nerviosa Amu de entablar una conversación.

[…me ciento aliviada de verte sonreír…] Recuerda Ikuto, y sin poder evitarlo, le responde _ Si tienes razón… le dijo pero aun asi reullo a la mirrada de Amu.

[Punzada] _ ¿He?_ ¿que pasa?… ¿Por qué?... mi corazón… duele… ¿que es esto?... Yo… Murmuraba Amu sorprendida de sentir eso solo por ver que Ikuto no le miraba, como evitándola.

_ ¡Amu! ¿Que haces?... ¡te vamos a dejar atrás si no vienes!... Grito _Nadeshiko _llamándola.

_ Ha… ¡Si!..Disculpen… Comento mientras avanzaba asía ellos

_ ¿Que habrá sido ese sentimiento de hace un momento?_ ¿Qué me esta pasando?... Se pregunta así misma Amu extrañada.

[Más tarde]

_ Oigan ¿alguien tiene hambre?, ¿por que no vamos a comer algo?, ¿Qué les parece?... Dice Utau ahora un poco mas tranquila.

_Si! Tienes razón... ¿que quieren comer?... Pregunto _Nadeshiko _mirando al resto.

_Es… Esto…. Yo… prepare un poco de comida para nosotros… podemos comerlo… ¡Ha! Claro… eso… ¿si ustedes quieren?... Pero si no… Comensio a hablar Amu cruzándose de brazos, como siempre para oocultar su vergüenza.

_ ¡He!... ¿enserio?, pues claro que queremos… dijo Utau un tanto nerviosa… ¿No es así, chicos?... Pregunto Utau buscando apoyo.

_ ¡Claro!... Sonrió _Nadeshiko_.

_ Si… fue lo único que dijo Ikuto.

_Ha… ¡Que suerte que en este parque permitan a las persona traer sus propias comidas o refrigerios, ya que normalmente no lo hacen…!... Medito emocionada Utau.

_ BUEN PROBECHO… Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

_ ¡Ha... O… por… DIOS…! Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida… ¿De verdad tu lo preparaste?... Dijo Utau, pero diferencia de lo que se esperaba, lo dijo de forma interrogante, como dudosa de que enverdad lo hubiera hecho ella…. NO era por ofender, pero si recordaba a su amiga de la infancia, ella siempre fue torpe con las cosas domesticas.

_ ¡Tienes razón!… ¡está realmente delicioso… eres una gran cocinera Amu! Dice _Nadeshiko_ increíblemente sorprendida, también recordando lo que su hermana.

_ Bueno… gracias… les respondió sonrojada…

_ No hay de qué, pero dime, ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar también?... Pregunto aun dudosa de que eso lo hubiera hecho ella…. Pero es que con tan solo recordar lo torpe que era su amiga s ele hacia muy difícil creerle…

_ No es nada del otro mundo, menciono Amu, pero un tanto melancólico… Ciertamente yo era pésima en las labores domesticas como entre muchas otras cosas… pero al vivir sola comencé a acostumbrarme a cocinar, así que con el tiempo fui mejorando… Termino por decir sonriente.

Tanto Utau como _Nadeshiko, _incluyendo al propio Ikuto, no pudieron evitar sentirse un tanto triste… Utau más que nada culpable por preguntarle… Sin percatarse los tres habían olvidado por completo el estado de su vieja amiga… Ninguno olvidaría el día que se enteraron que los padres de ella murieron en un accidente, ni se les informo que no volverían a jugar con su amiga, y que esta no le recordaba, y mucho menos cuando en unas de sus conversaciones en la escuela, se enteraron de que Amu vivía solo desde hace y unos cuantos años cuando los señores que la cuidaban fallecieron.

_ Por eso dicen que la practica hace al maestro… menciono Utau tratando de aligerar el ambiente, lo que _Nadeshiko _asintió.

_ ¡Keith… Tu también pruébalo… Dijo Utau volteando a ver a su hermano que permanecía estoico sin probar nada, ella sabía que estaba si por la situación de Amu… _ ¡Está realmente delicioso! … exclamo, mientras se metía un bocado de la deliciosa comida en la boca.

_ ¡Ha!… No… no lo presiones Utau… no hay necesidad de que se lo coma… además podría no gustarle… y… Rebatía Amu, mas no se dio cuenta de que Ikuto se giro a verla.

_Hum… Bien….me lo comeré…. Dijo como si nada.

_ ¿Vieron?, el también va a… Quiso decir Utau, pero este se lo interrumpió.

_ Pero solo si Amu… me lo da de su cubierto y sin dar tiempo de reacción, aprovechando de que ella estaba tomando un poco de su plato, con rapidez muerde de el cubierto de Amu.

Todas se quedan boquis abiertas, mientras Keith mastica pícaramente…

_ Pues SI tenían razón… estuvo delicioso… Les dice Ikuto mientras sonríe.

Mientras Amu permanecía inmóvil… Incapaz de reaccionar

_ ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?... que maleducado… discúlpate con ella Ikuto… ¿Me estas escuchando?... presta atención…

Mientras Ikuto seguía comiendo (ahora con sus propios cubiertos) e ignora lo que le dice Utau… El trato de ella para con él había cambiado desde niños, ella era muy apegada a él, pero cuando esta acepto la relación entre él y Amu, había dejado de interponerse en lo que se refería el, dándole distancia. Y luego mucho mas cuándo se hiso novia de Kukai, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Observa todo a su alrededor, Ikuto consigue percatarse de en sucio de comida en la mejilla de Amu y sonríe disimuladamente… Se acerca rápidamente a ella, y con su mano sostiene su mentón y atrevida y pícaramente **lame** la mejilla de Amu en donde estaba la comida.

[Petrificadas, del asombro]

_Hum… Expresa Utau, mientras en su rostro se entorna una leve sonrisa, acompañada de un leve seño de furia… ¡¿QUE… CRES… QUE… LE…ESTAS… HACIENDO… A…AMU?!.. Grita Utau enojada.

Por otro lado Amu permanecía totalmente petrificada, incapaz de responder.

_Nadeshiko_ toma a Amu y se la lleva a otra parte, mientras Utau persigue a Ikuto (como un perro persiguiendo a un gato callejero). Entonces _Nadeshiko _suprime una sonrisa… Esa escena le recordaba sus años de infancia… Recordaba que Ikuto, siempre buscaba la manera de insultar o de burlarse de la pequeña Amu. Claro que con el tiempo sus bromas se volvieron mayores, y debía admitir que su hermano era un total pervertido, pero esa era otra historia.

Al terminar de comer y tranquilizarse, caminaron un poco, y luego fueron a los otros juegos a los que les faltaba subirse.

Al final más tarde terminaron de subirse a todos los juegos que les interesaban y el único restante era algo que significaría mucho para lo que estaba por venir…

_¡Hey!.. ¿Por qué no vamos a la "Rueda de la fortuna"?... Sugiere sonriente _Nadeshiko._

_ ¡Qué gran idea VAMOS! Responde Utau, y casi arrastrando a todos para que se apresuraran.

__bib, bib, bib_… De repente suena el teléfono de _Nadeshiko._ _Si?... he diga… ¿Cómo?... de acuerdo voy para allá…

_ ¿Que sucede?... Pregunta Amu, y le miran todos extrañados

_Lo ciento… se presento algo urgente… Tengo que irme…Utau ¿será que puedes acompañarme?...

_¡Claro!.. ¿He pero... y Amu y Iku…

_Muchas gracias Utau… ¡Vamos!.. Dice _Nadeshiko_ mientras halaba a su hermana.

_Chicos ustedes prosigan a montarse después de todo ya es su turno… ¡Que les vaya bien!... Grito _Nadeshiko _antes de desaparecer con Utau a rastras.

No puedo creerlo… de alguna manera termine montándome a solas con Ikuto. Después de lo del almuerzo no he podido mirarle a la cara, y no tengo idea de que decir, y para empeorar las cosas… Yo… le tengo…miedo…a… las… ALTURAS T-T… no se qué hacer… y tampoco sé qué hacer con estos extraños latidos en mi corazón… ¿Qué me está pasando? [Pensamiento de Ángela]

_ ¿Esto?... ¿por casualidad no te agrada la idea de estar total mente sola con migo?.. Dice Ikuto mientras sonríe pícaramente y se acerca hacia ella.

_ ¿A?... n-no… se equivoca… no es eso… pero es que… Trata de explicarse entendiendo a que se refería este. Levantándose rápidamente del asiento… te equivocas no es eso… es que Yo… trata de proseguir pero de repente siente como si se frenara en seco. Al detenerse el vagón perdió el equilibrio, y por ultimo sintió un fuerte golpe al caer.

_Ag!... pero que fue lo que… se quejo esta pero se quedo muda por la sorpresa y el asombro. Sonrojada se pregunto alarmada _¿pero cómo fue que llegamos a parar así?.

_ Ai!... me duele… ¿que fue lo que… Se quejo este al mismo tiempo, pero también quedo mudo ante la situación, sin evitar que por ello apareciera un leve sonrrojo.

[Explicación de la situación presente: Primero; al detenerse el vagón Amu resbala y segundo; cae sobre Ikuto quien de alguna manera termina siendo jalado fuera del asiento y cayendo al suelo _(como resultado Ángela termino cayendo sobre Keith). ES decir: TAMBALEO+CAIDA= SITUACION INCOMODA XP].

_A… Trato de decir algo pero de nuevo sintió una punza en el pecho al dirigirle al mirada… ¡A! lo siento… por mi culpa… termine asiéndolo caer con migo._ No se preocupe yo ya me paro, así que… Decía esta avergonzada por su torpeza, aun si darse cuenta de la seriedad de la situación.

Ikuto, sin pensarlo, la detiene tomándola por el brazo, pero después de hacerlo (inconscientemente) Se da cuenta y la suelta_ Lo… lo siento, susurra esta y con su otra mano se tapa el rostro.

Después de pararse cada uno se sentó por un extremo. La situación se puso tensa, casi palpable, acompañado con un insípido silencio.

Pero… que vergüenza… Ikuto debe pensar que soy muy torpe, debe de detestarme, espero que con la caída no se haya hecho daño… y por otro lado esa sensación de nuevo… ¿Por qué?... Reflexionaba esta Ángela alarmada.

Pero… ¿qué fue lo que paso?... ¿qué me sucede?... ¿por qué la habré detenido en ese momento?... Pensaba Ikuto mientras se lamentaba.

_Esto… Ik-Ikuto … Yo… lo… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!… no … no fue mi intención… Yo… esto… ¿cómo lo digo?...E… Trataba de explicarse Amu nerviosa.

_Psuff… Ja… jajaja (Revienta a reír)… Que cara tienes… Que linda… jajaja… Dice Ikuto sin para de reír

_"Linda"… se repitió Amu en su cabeza, por lo cual se sonrojo un poco.

_ Ikuto Se percata de la reacción de Ángela y esboza una sonrisa picara, emocionado por su próxima "Jugarreta". Se para y acerca su rostro al de Ángela_ Si realmente no me había dado cuenta pero, puedo decirlo por tus rasgos finos que eres linda… Tienes muy lindos ojos, y además tu cabello rosa te hace que se te ve mucho más femenina, si tan solo te lo soltaras mas amenudeo, estoy seguro de que te verías mejor.

_ Me gusta tenerlo recogido, comento un tanto tosca para disimular su vergüenza por el alago… _ No suelo soltarlo, mi cabello a crecido mucho por lo que me incomoda cargarlo siempre suelto, comento esta…

_ ¿Enserio?... pregunto este curioso… la niña de su infancia siempre había tenido el cabello algo corto… Pero ese pensamiento solo le hiso darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaban separados. La chica de ahora, no era tan alta, de la misma altura de_ Nadeshiko, pero era obvio que ya no era una niña, su rostro se había alargado, tenía curvas como cualquier chica de 16 a años y su pelo había crecido. _ Ahora le parecía interesante ver qué tal le quedaba el pelo largo.

Se acerco despacio y alargo su brazo para tratar de soltar el moño, pero esta se lo impidió, apartándose…

_¿Qué crees que haces?... pregunto alarmada, entonces recordó como se había comportado en el almuerzo, y también lo de la enfermería… _ Ikuto tu en realidad eres… ¿Un pervertido?... dijo tan seria que Ikuto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada… Amu le miro avergonzada por s accionar y trato de apartar la vista, pero por ello le dio oportunidad a Ikuto de cumplir su objetivo.

La pinza fue retirada, y un largo y sedoso cabello callo en cascada hasta la medad de la espalda baja… Amu abrió sus enormes y brillantes ojos ámbar ante la cesación de su pelo ser liberado, pero cuando trato de reclamar por eso, Ikuto le lanzo la pinza a las manos, devolviéndoselo. Luego este se separo de ella y se sentó en el asiento de al frente y miro por la ventanilla. Esta extrañada por su actitud, simplemente tomo su pinza y se acomodo el cabello.

De lo que Amu no se percato fue del ligero rubor en las mejillas de Ikuto… "_ Nunca creí que podría verse de esa manera, solo por soltarse el cabello… Mucho más linda… " Pensó para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa

[De repente el vagón vuelve a moverse].

_ ¿Esto… ?... ¡¿se… mueve?!... Exclama Amu Agradecida.

Qué alegría, ahora al llegar abajo podre relajar… Pero no pudo terminar ya que un extraño mare se sintio_ ¿A… pero que?... Hablo entra cortado tambaleándose un poco en su asiento. Pero luego con fuerza se sujeto la cabeza cuando sintió un tremendo dolor _ ¡Me duele!... exclamo cohibida… _ ¿pero que… ["Ángela"]… ¡¿Esta voz?!... No entiendo… _ ¿que son estas imágenes?... ¡NO¡… ¡Deténganse!… Se repetía a ella misma _ ¡por favor que se detenga!... ["Ángela"… "Tonta"… "vamos a jugar Ángela"… "Jajaja... Que torpe eres"… "Porque eres mi amiga"… "**estaremos siempre juntos**"…"**LO SIENTO**"…]… PORFAVOR… que se detengan… se… mi cabeza…_ ¿An- Ángela?...Le llamaba Ikuto preocupado, se había acercado a ella apenas la escucho quejarse… le sostuvo el rostro y le hiso mirarle, pero esta lo evito contrayéndose por el dolor… _¿Pero… que?... ¿Tu cabeza?... ¿Oye?... ¿Hey?.. ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Hey?... ¡Reacciona!... ¡Amu!... ¡Am …

_Pero…¿que sucedió?..- Esto… ¿esto es?... Mi cuar… no… no lo es ¿de quien es esta habitación?.. ¿Pero que hago aquí?... ¿No recuerdo haber venido aquí?… ¡A! es cierto… Yo estaba… ¡A!.. Mi cabeza…

_Veo que al fin despertaste… Se escucho una voz grave en el fondo.

_¿He?... Reacciono esta l escucharle y se giro en dirección a donde provenía dicha voz.

_ toma aquí tienes un poco de agua… Le dijo ofreciéndole un vaso.

_Gra- gracias… ¿esto… Iba a preguntar pero este se lo impidió.

_ Valla a ti si que te encanta causar problemas y asustar a la gente… Hablo con voz socarrona.

_ ¿Pero que?

_ No lo recuerdas… íbamos a salir de la cabina, te quejaste de tu cabeza, tambaleaste y caíste desmallada, así que después de eso te traje a mi casa

_ Ya… ya veo… Gracias… Su voz de repente salió débil y alterada. Le dio un sorbo al vaso de agua.

_ No es nada… aparte de que tuve que cargarte todo el camino y las personas no paraban de mirarnos, y sin dejar de mencionar lo pesada que eres… Dijo con un tono aparentemente irritado

_Lo- lo siento yo… Iba a disculparse por la tremenda molestia que debió de causarle.

_ Mentira, la verdad eres muy liviana… Bromeo… _ Por cierto ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿estás bien?... Pregunto, mostrándose en verdad preocupado.

_S-si... me encuentro bi… pero no pudo terminar puesto que de nuevo sintió un dolor pulsante… _!AH¡ [mi cabeza no para de dolerme… ¿Por qué?... Las… las imágenes…no paran de reproducirse... _Oye ¡Amu!... oye que tienes… Amu…Amu…No…puede ser… esto…

[_ ¡Tonta! …Por que no tuviste mas cuidado…_ Lo-lo ciento… fue mi culpa…_Claro que fue tu culpa… eres muy torpe… tienes suerte de ser tan liviana, sino costaría trabajo cargarte…_ Ju… _Oye de que te ríes… si es por tu culpa que estamos así… ¡NIÑA TONTA! _ Es que estoy muy feliz, ya que siempre me estas ayudando… ¡GRACIAS!...]

_Este es aquel recuerdo…. ¿Pero por que?.. ¿por que ahora?... Trataba de asimilar esta, pero… ¿He?...

[_ Pero es verdad…para mi eres la persona más importante y la que más quiero en este mundo…después de todo **tu eres**…]

_¿He?... No… puede… ser… SE repetía Amu a si misma… parecía una tremenda coincidencia.

_¿Hey? … ¡A… Amu… ¿Por qué… tu'?... pero no continuo cuando vio brotar las lagrimas

_¿Ikuto … tu?... Yo… yo… Lo SIENTO… Trato de hablar esta pero no aguanto más y rompe a llorar…. Y el sin evitarlo se lanzo al los brazos de él, apretándolo asía si con fuerza.

_ Sorprendido trata de tomarle de los hombros… _ ¿Hey? … ¿Qué… que sucede?... si sigues abrazándome así voy a pensar que te gusto…. Bromeo este nervioso, pero al no ver reacción, ni intención de esta por aparte arce, se preocupo un poco… ¿He-hey me estas oyen…

_ Lo SIENTO, realmente lo siento... siento haber sido capaz de olvidar tu rostro…

Ikuto entreabrió los ojos, impactado por lo que escuchaba, sin poder creer que fuse verdad _Amu... ¿tu... lo recuerdas?... ¡¿lo recuerdas verdad?!... ¡¿Verdad?!... Interrogo con ansiedad.

_ (limpiarse las lagrimas)… SI… lo recuerdo…

_ ¿Ense… ¡He!... pero entonces tu también recuerdas lo que ocurrió en aquel accidente… ¿no… es… así?... pregunto ahora preocupado.

_ Si… lo recuerdo… Le contesto con expresión dolorosa, Por el cual sintió como era abrazada por e Ikuto…_ Iku…to?... ¿esto?... no… no tienes por qué preocuparte... yo… trato de resistirse esta, entendiendo porque le abrazaba pero, sin poder hacerlo mas, rompió a llorar.

"_ Después de eso llore en los brazos de Ikuto… llore hasta que no pude mas… mientras que el solo se quedaba callado…."

[Más tarde ese mismo día]…

_¿Ya... estas mejor?

_Si… disculpa por llorar tanto… pero Keith… ¿puedo… decirte algo?

_Si… ¿Qué pasa?

_Veras... cuando yo desperté en el hospital… había algo que retumbaba en mi cabeza… y ese fue un leve recuerdo… el único... en realidad, pero mi tesoro y ese era el de... una hermosa tarde, en el que yo me había lastimado y una persona... un niño, me subió a su espalda y me llevo a casa, y aunque esa persona no paraba de decirme tonta… yo se que para mí era alguien muy importante... Puesto que yo realmente ame a esa persona… Pero se detuvo con su relato con brusquedad al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿No sonaba como una confesión? _Ja… pero que vergüenza que casas digo... por favor no hagas caso a lo que te di… Trato de quitar importancia a lo que había dicho, hasta que sintió algo o alguien acercarse _ ¿Keith?...

_ Recuerdas… también la promesa que te hice ese día cuando nos despedimos… Te dije que cuando creciéramos volvería y te diría algo muy importante… Pregunto este con un tono muy serio, aunque extrañamente se veía más sereno que nunca.

_ Si… ahora lo recuerdo… me dijiste que sin importar que volverías y me lo dirías…

_Exacto... ¿será que puedes esperar un poco más?... Pregunto, pero esta vez con una sonrisa completa en su rostro.

_Si… Fue lo único capaz de decir sonrojada de ver tan bella sonrisa… Y así mismo ella devolviéndole una dulce sonrisa.

"_Al día siguiente _Nadeshiko_ y Utau, llegaron a mi casa. Al parecer Ikuto, les había contado lo de mi memoria. Ese día ambas se quedaron a dormir en mi casa siendo que hablamos toda la noche, contándonos cosas, y recordando los días que pasamos juntas…"

[El día del festival escolar y de la obra]

_¿Están todos listos?

_El día por fin llego, me encuentro nerviosa por la obra y realmente no quiero hacerlo… pero como personaje principal no puedo abandonarlo, y defraudar a mis compañeros… pero… realmente… tengo mucho miedo T-T …

_¡Kiaaaa!... ¡Ikuto! _¡Kiaaaa!_¡Qué guapo! [Grupo de chicas abortadas]

_¡Balla! Amu realmente se ve muy guapo, con ese traje, ¿no es verdad Amu? Dijo señalando a Ikuto que venía vistiendo, unos pantalones de vestir ajustados, mas no mucho, color negro, Una camisa Blanca desabotonada, dejando ver parte del pecho, y una especie de abrigo largo también color negro con detalles en dorado.

_Pero que dices… ¡Amu se ve mucho mejor!... Con todo el esfuerzo que pusimos, para que aceptara maquillarce… dijo esta cruzándose de brazos.

_Ja…Tienes razón _Nadeshiko_…

_Pues claro que la tengo… ¿y bueno?... Utau… ayúdame a sacar a Amu para que todo el mundo la vea…

_¿He?... no… no por favor… Amu al escucharlas decir eso, inmediatamente trato de negarse, pero cuando las tomaron, cada una de ambas muñecas trato de hacerlas razonar…. _ Entiendan no es mi estilo… no me queda bien esta apariencia, además me da mucha vergüenza... se van a reír… rogo por ultimo pero no fue suficiente.

_De que hablas... si estas preciosa... Vamos Utau… ¡1,2,3... FUERA!

_ No… no… ¡Kia! Fue su último grito, para luego sonrojarse al extremo de ver que había atraído la atención de todo el mundo.

_ Todos estaban congelados, con miradas de asombro… Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, como para asimilar, hasta que…

_ hubo un sonrojo general de todos los chicos y un grito unánime se escucho por lo alto_¡ ¿Heeeeeee…?!

Amu venia vistiendo un vestido largo estilo princesa pero sin armador, solo un corsé ajustado que daba a relucir los pechos, aunque no tan grades, pero si con tamaño. El Vestido tenía dos capas, la primera de abajo era blanca, el cuello era de corte cuadrado y escotado, con vuelos en los bordes, las era manga eran cortas y abombadas, la zona inferior era en forma de campana, y le llagaba justo sobre las rodillas con vuelos al final; la segunda capa una roja, casi fucsia, está en la parte superior se ajustaba solo hasta por debajo de su pecho, en la zona inferir, la falda era más fina cubriendo la falda de abajo, pero abierta al frente. Tenía una cinta con lazo rojo en su fino cuello, Usaba unas zapatillas rojas con unas cintas blancas. Y su cabello lo traía completamente suelto, pero con una fina cinta blanca amarrada como un cintillo. Y por ultimo un poco de rubor y delineador, sin exagerar.

_¿Quien… es?_ no me lo creo_ ¡Que linda!_ Era lo que decían los compañeros alborotados de su clase_ ¡balla! … nunca pensé que Amu fuera tan linda… _ ¿Que es Amu?... _ De que hablan Amu siempre ha sido así de linda… replicaron algunos… _ Ja… tal vez debería invitarla a salir después de la obra _ ¿He?... ni lo piensas si alguien va a hacerlo seré Yo...

_ ¿Ha escuchado eso Ikuto?... ahora Amu se ha vuelto muy popular… ¿qué piensas hacer?

_ ¿Yo?... no me preocupo… después de todo… Amu… es mí "PRINCESA"… Dijo este con una sonrisa astuta.

Utau un tanto preocupada trato de averiguar, _ ¿Ik - Ikuto… que estas… pensando hacer?

_Muy bien todos en sus lugares, la obra está por empezar_

_ Ho No…. Estoy muy nerviosa… no puedo hacerlo… Balbuceaba Amu alterada

_ Ángela… no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, mira, solo imagina de que eres la única en el escenario, y eres muy buena interpretando, solo tienes que actuar las escenas, como si realmente fueras tú y realmente lo estuvieras viviendo. Recuerda las practicas que tuve contigo en tu casa… Ya sabes cómo hacerlo, solo deja tu mente en blanco y sigue solo el dialogo

_ Desacuerdo lo intentare... Respondió está un tanto desanimada, pero caminando dirección a su lugar.

_ buena chica_ [JUJUN desde que esta chica era pequeña… siempre conseguía captar las ordenes que le daba al pie de la letra… Siempre tuve ese poder sobre ella, y si mi intuición no me falla Ángela no ha perdido ese habito suyo … así que… ahora debe de hacerlo bien… Jajaja… soy tan lista] _dice _Nadeshiko_ de manera maliciosa

_ Hermana, si la gente supiera cómo eres realmente… Dice Utau de manera decepcionada…

_Preparados… Y… ¡ACION!_

_Muy bien solo tengo que hacer lo que _Nadeshiko_ me dijo… "Mente en blanco, Mente en blanco…" (Respira hondo)…. Y camino a escena.

Todos estaban sorprendidos… _No… lo puedo creer… es enserio la misma persona… Acaba de empezar pero ya está completamente dentro de su papel… Es como si fuera una persona distinta… Su actuación es tan realista…

"Por favor… sería tan amable… de… mostrarme el camino, la verdad es que me encuentro perdida y no tengo idea de en donde estoy ni de cómo llegue aquí… solo desperté y aquí estaba… por favor alguien ayúdeme [lagrimas de preocupación y miedo]"

_ ¡Que linda!..._ Oye.. ¿sabes quién es ella?... No la había visto antes…_ Que increíble actuación…_ ¿Quién es ella?... _Creo que se llamaba Hinamori Amu… ya sabes, es la única de pelo rosa, que siempre lo trae recogido, y que además siempre tiene un accesorio con ella… _¿Qué enserio es esa?.. Es tan Linda….[Voces del público].

_Estás oyendo eso Ikuto… Amu se ha vuelto ya muy popular… incluso es mejor que tú en la actuación… nunca pensé que podría actuar así… Dice Utau emocionada

_ Ahora vas a tener más rivales ¿no es así?... Aparece _Nadeshiko _hablando maliciosamente, regresando de su actuación_._

_Ikuto te toca_ Llamo uno de sus compañeros, pasándole la máscara, del "sin rostro"

_Si… voy… Dijo caminando dirección a su lugar.

_ Ese tonto… Refunfuño _Nadeshik, _viendo partir a su hermano.

_¿He?... que sucede _Nadeshiko_… Pregunto confundía por la actitud de su hermana, ella no solía expresar en público sus emociones de esa manera.

_ Ese tonto… estaba… sonriendo… Le dijo está un tanto molesta.

_¿Qué?... ¿enserio?... las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes… Expreso un tanto emocionada Utau…

[Silencio]

_¿As... visto?... _ Si…_ Increíble… [Murmullos del público y detrás de escenario]

_ Esos dos…

_Has visto _Nadeshiko_ … es como si ellos no estuvieran actuando, incluso el profesor está sorprendido… Tanto Ikuto como Amu… están metidos en su papel… que se me acelera el corazón, con solo verles actuar… aun cuando ya se lo va a suceder… Y el público está completamente absorbido… y … ¿_ Na- Nadeshiko_?

_ Tienes razón, incluso yo no puedo relajarme, no sabiendo lo que va a suceder en un par de escenas…

_ ¿He de que… hablas…?... Pregunto esta pensando en que se podía referir su hermana, hasta que… _ ¡Ho… por Dios!…

_Exacto… recuerda que en un par de escenas… viene el tan esperado y aclamado beso…

Hubo un silenco por parte de ambas…. Y mirándose ente si con un ligero sudor frio rodando por sus frentes, reaccionaron alarmadas…

_ ¡Tenemos que sacar a Ángela de ahí ¡ Gritaron ambas alteradas.

[En la actuación, ultima escena]

[_Amu ahora estoy actuando junto a ti, pero quiero que sepas algo, y es lo que realmente pienso]

_No puede ser es la escena… _Nadeshiko_ tenemos que hacer algo… si Ikuto llega a besarla de "verdad" El es un pervertido de primera, y … Hablaba Utau alarmada.

[_"¿Quien… quien eres… _Como lo prometí he venido a buscarte… _ ¿He?... no puede ser… tu, no puedes ser el…._ Pero lo soy, vencí a la bruja y recupere mi rostro y también mi papel en mi mundo como el príncipe… y ahora que todo está en orden he venido a por ti.. porque para mí tu eres la única que puede ser mi princesa…_ ¿He?... eso.. es un poco difícil de creer… además, aunque, seas tú… yo… no soy apta para ser princesa, solo soy una pobre criada…._ De que hablas tu me contaste tu historia, y ya no tienes que preocuparte, ahora mismo, mis soldados están capturando a tu madrastra, y la harán pagar por todos las crueldades que ha cometido contigo y lo que le hiso a tu padre… ahora eres libre…_ ¿Pero… Yo?..._ ¿Porque dudas?... ¿No lo prometimos?... (Sonrisa picara) … recuerda que te prometí que cuando volviéramos a vernos te diría algo... Ahora te lo diré…

**[El ¿Por qué tenias que ser solo tú?_ ¿Por qué solo puedo sentir… que la única que puedes entenderme eres tú?_ ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme recordar estos sentimientos?... y…**

**[Son preguntas que siempre me hacia… ahora tengo una respuesta] Pensaba Ikuto.**

_¿Que es eso?… eso no es parte del guion... ¿esta improvisando?… (Hablaban sus compañeros y ambas hermanas)

_Alicia/Amu … **Te AMO…**

Después de esas palabras tiro de Ángela del brazo, bueno el resto es algo que ya saben, de manera atrevida termino dándole a Ángela el beso que tanto preocupaba a Utau y _Nadeshiko_. Terminando así con las esperanzas de tanto las chicas, como de los chicos quienes observaban tal escena, y con la conclusión de tan sorprendente obra de teatro… El resto es historia…

_¿Heeeee…?, Amu hiso galletas… (Flores y estrellas surgen de la felicidad como fondo de un manga o anime)…

_Utau, podrías dejarnos un poco te las vas a comer todas… Vas a engordar si sigues así, y perderás tu trabajo como modelo…

_ Pero es que son tan ricas… Rogo Utau…

_ No te preocupes hice muchas así que puede comer cuantas quiera…

_ Amu por favor no la consientas tanto… Ikuto por favor dile algo… dijo señalándolo.

_ Ángela están muy ricas las galletas que nos preparaste… Dijo sonriendo mientras se como una de estas

_ ¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO!.. Grito esta exasperada.

_ Entonces… Ángela tus galletas me gustan pero tú me gustas aun más… dijo totalmente serio, ocasionando un Sonrojo por parte de Amu y _Nadeshiko_…

_ ¡TAMPOCO ME REFERIA A ESO!... Grito por ultimo.

_Bien… Dijo acercándose y tomando rápidamente a Amu del mentón… _ Por favor no la consientas… pronuncio cerca de manera seductora

_ Si… eso era lo que quería que le dijeras… pero… comenzó esta a apretar el puño, de manera temblorosa… ¡PERO TAMPOCO TENIAS QUE DECIRSELO DE ESA MANERA!… grito completamente enojada y avergonzada de la actitud tan desvergonzada de su hermano mayor

_ ¿Qué sucede?... Pregunto Utau, reaccionando por fin… ¿He?... ¿Por qué Ikuto esta tan cerca de Amu?...

_ ¿He?... como es posible que estés tan interesadas en tus galletas que no estás viendo lo que Ikuto está corrompiendo a nuestra querida Amu… Hablo esta con lagrimas falsas en sus dos ojos, y con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca.

_No puede ser, me he decidido… Se paro esta de manera firme con las manos en la cintura… ME OLVIDARE DE LAS GALLETAS…

_ Utau… nunca pensé que arias algo como eso por nuestra querida amiga…

_ _Nadeshiko_… dijo mirándola a los ojos, con los suyos igual de llorosos, con falsas lágrimas.

_ Utau… (Flores por todos lados)…

_ Bien… después de presenciar tal drama, creo que deberíamos dejarlas solas, ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo?... Pregunto Ikuto a Amu, esta vez él avergonzado de la actitud de sus hermanas…

_ ¡S-SI!... Dijo Amu, fuerte y claro, levantándose y parándose junto a él…

_ No respondas como si fuera tu dueño o algo… puedes decirlo de otra manera "Tonta"… Dijo este riendo por la cómica respuesta.

_ ¡SI! digo… Sería un placer para mi acompañarte… Se corrigió esta pero aun con la voz robotizada por la vergüenza… aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva relación. Puede que lo conociese desde hace mucho, pero aun no sabía que actitudes tomar.

_ Pero tampoco tenias que hacerlo tan educadamente… Se burlo este…. _ Eso pareció más a una sirvienta…

_ Lo- lo siento, no-no sé cómo pero termine diciéndolo de esa manera… SE disculpo muy avergonzada por su tonta actitud.

_ ju… jajaja… reamente nunca me aburro contigo… Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar aun riéndose.

_ ¿Ha? Eso es cruel… Refunfuño esta.

_ Bien... si me disculpo… ¿me dejarías tomarte de la mano?... Le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano, con su típica sonrisa

_ Si…. Le dijo esta vez más suave, entregando su mano.

[… la verdad es que desde ese día, en la obra… todos mis días han sido muy divertidos… y gracias a ellos todos los días se han vuelto algo muy valioso… Mis recuerdos de pequeña, aunque volvieron, no están completos… En el hospital donde me revisaron, dijeron que la causa de los dolores y el repentino regreso de los recursos, fue por la presencia de ellos tres, el tratar con personas que conocía desde antes del accidente, al sentir que los reconocía, mi subconsciente buscaba la forma de recordarles, por lo que se ocasionaban esos tremendos dolores. Por último no estaba seguro que recuperaría todos los recuerdos, pero cuando oí eso, no pude dar muestra de preocupación, en realidad me di cuenta de que ya no me importan tanto recuperarlos, porque aunque fueran preciados recuerdos del pasado, solo eran eso… **el pasado**… Y ahora me di cuenta que lo más importante era tener a las personas con las que crear nuevos recuerdos… memorias que aunque no lo sustituirán los del pasado, serán igual de valiosos… Siempre junto a las personas que siempre he amado….]

**Fin**


End file.
